The Ring of Love
by SpokenWords07
Summary: She pulled me back in reality. She gave me her heart. She gave me her own ring but I can't let go of mines. She begs me to give my heart to her but it still belongs to this ring around my neck...AU


**Hey everyone, umm heres a story I've had in the working for a long time hope you enjoy, please review good and bad all welcome, thanks.**

I take my usual seat in this smoke-filled, alcohol-ridden place. The sound of glasses clattering together rings in my ears. The smell of alcohol and cigarettes fill my nose. But I embrace it cause it helps me run from reality. I see the regular sea of heads--not that I pay any attention to them. They are all filled with the same empty hopelessness. All desperate to drink away the pain that stays existence with every breath they inhale. Reaching my hand up grabbing the ring around my neck and kiss it; I feel some what remorseful every night I come in here but I need it. I just need to forget the idea that she's not here anymore. Looking at the bartender and they smile as they bring me my usual--jack and coke. I give a tender head nod, its rare that I smile at anyone but she's the one giving me my drink. Sipping slower tonight than usual trying to feel the burn of the drink, so I can actually feel something cause I haven't in awhile. I use to be able to feel everything in the world, it use to look so vibrant and alive but now its dull and gloomy. The day she left everything went with her, I feel like a lifeless body just trying to feel. I want the feelings that she gave me, I need them so I can be alive again.

Lighting my cigarette, I take a long drag and notice a blond headed stranger sitting next to me. She looks at me and tucks hair behind her ear; she smiles so sweetly. All of a sudden, this irate feeling flows through my body, a feeling that hasn't in over a year. Getting up, preparing to walk away but I feel her tug on my wrist. I gulp, I try to gulp anything inside but I seemed to lost it all. I'm making the mistake of staring into her eyes, they were a deep ocean blue than drew me in so deep I forgot how to breathe. I see her lips moving but I'm still stuck, merely drowning in her essence. It is so intoxicating and yet so infuriating. Thinking I was immune to these types of feelings but I feel from this very moment that this is no longer applicable.

* * *

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I asked the blonde headed beauty.

"I just...uh-umm I wanted you to stay, I don't really know anyone here but I wanted to get to know you," she ducked her head a little, not sure what I might say, "I mean if thats alright with you".

Looking down at her, uncertain of what I should do; I touch my necklace and find the strength to say yes, "I guess I could stay for one more drink with you".

At my response, she flashed one of the most gorgeous smiles I've ever had the pleasure to lay eyes upon. I ended up staying for more than one drink; I am sure she suckered me into that with her beauty. Surprisingly, we talked until closing time, "So, do I have the pleasure to finally get your name?" I asked as we made our way to the door.

She looked up to the sky, appearing as if she were thinking, "You know, you've managed to make me feel good in more ways than you can possibly imagine. I felt more alive tonight with you than I have felt lately". She hugged me tightly and leaned into my ear whispering, "Thanks for a great birthday and my name is Spencer. Please, don't be a stranger".

I watched her walk away in the moonlight, her perfect silhouette in a shadow, "You're welcome", I whispered to myself. Turning around having a feeling we would meet again somehow. I was on my walk home and it was getting pretty cold out. I put my chilled appendages into my jean pockets and I felt paper. Curiousity got the best of me and I ended up taking it out, not remembering it, unfolding it. It read:_ Here's my number. I hope to hear your raspy voice on my phone soon. I had a great time, Spencer._ I finished reading the note--unaware I was smiling from ear to ear—as I made my way home.

I finally make it home, I walk in and play my voice mail; its from my sister. "Hey Ash, its Kyla again....Ash I know your hurting still but I miss you, we miss you Ash," I hear her crying through the phone, "I wish you would just check in sometimes, I'm so scared I'm going wake up and get a phone call about you. Can you just call and tell me that you are okay or can you at least call for your niece please? I just hope you are okay, I'm here for you....I love you, Ash". I feel bad for pushing the world out, for making my sister feel like this. But I can't help the way I am, but I guess I can make an effort.

I sit on my bed, I look on my nightstand and see that faithful picture. I grab my necklace, wondering if tonight was the right thing to do. I look at her and feel so guilty but the feeling I had tonight felt so right. I finally feel like my world just took a turn in the right direction.


End file.
